Drooling
by Svenja The Strange
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is in love with Remus Lupin. During an Order meeting she notices that she finds it increasingly hard to concentrate when he is around…… Short & pointless. R&R, anyway.


**Summary:** Nymphadora Tonks is in love with Remus Lupin. During an Order meeting she noticed that she finds it increasingly hard to concentrate when he is around……

**Disclaimer:** Neither Remus nor any other Character belongs to me….only in my twisted imagination and my sick and confusing dreams.

**Authors Note:** It's really just a pointless little story about how sexy Remus Lupin is. For all the Mooney-Lovers out there. It hasn't even got a plot or anything of that kind. You will probably think it boring…Just pointless drooling. Oh, and I'm actually German, so sorry if there are mistakes…..Better stop making apologies…. And it's the first Harry Potter Fic I'm posting, so try to be nice….please review…

Nymphadora Tonks was sitting at the long table in the kitchen of Nr. 12 Gimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and was absolutely _not _listening to the undoubtedly crucially important and essential things that were being discussed by her fellow Order members at the moment.

It was not like she was not _trying _to listen. She really was interested in the final and ultimate destruction of the power of the Dark Lord and she definitely didn't want the world to be taken over by muggle hating bastards, but concentrating on important topics like that with _him _around was getting more and more impossible.

She had developed a serious crush on him right after the first time they had met, and working with him in the Order, seeing him almost every day had made it not exactly easier. By now it was so hard to ignore the feelings he stirred in her, that she found herself acting more and more conspicuous around him.

Right now her eyes drifted – for about the thousandth time in the past hour – from Kingsley, who was reporting news from his last mission, to Remus Lupin, who was sitting opposite of her.

He was leaning forward slightly, bringing them even closer together over the already not very wide table. One of his hands clasped a coffee mug; the other one was lying on the table motionless. The pale skin being a rather strong contrast to the tables' dark wood. He was listening to Kingsley report intently. Between his brows, Tonks could make out small lines of concentration and she noticed that his soft lips – She didn't know how soft the really were….yet, but imagined them to be breathtakingly soft – were pressed together tightly. His honey coloured hair with grey parts at the temples, was hanging into his caramel coloured eyes.

Tonks was just about to examine the place on his cheeks, where she knew to be hidden dimples, that only appeared when he was smiling really broadly – something that never happened enough – when a sudden movement drew her attention.

Kingsley had obviously ended his report and Remus seemed to think that this was an appropriate moment to refill his coffee mug. Tonks watched him closely as his long, slender fingers, which had a certain grace of their own, Tonks thought, slowly took a spoon from the table and shovelled one, two, three, four piles of sugar into his coffee. Tonks knew that Remus loved sweets and smiled at the memory of him eating toffee tart with almost kinky passion for tea some days ago.

From somewhere left to her she heard the familiarly rough voice of Mad-Eye, who seemed to be the next one giving his report, but she couldn't listen. All she could concentrate on was the fact that Lupin had parted his lips slightly, letting out a faint sigh and was now, unconscious of the effect he was causing on Tonks, ran his tongue along his lower lip slowly. _God_, that was sexy.

She watched him picking up the coffee and taking a sip from the cup, suddenly wishing to be a piece of pottery. She'd give anything to be the brim of this cup, being touched by those lips.

He slowly put the cup back on the table, his hand still holding the handle.

The other hand went up to his hair now, pushing a strand of it out of his eyes. Then his forefinger travelled down his face, over his cheeks, tracing the line of his scarred jaw where he tapped with his thumb a few times, before propped up on his elbow letting his forefinger and thump rest on his chin.

She let her gaze linger there for a while before inspecting the dark shades beneath his eyes more closely. Then she stared his lashes and the lines in the corner of his eyes some moments, before letting it glide up to his eyelids, that seemed to be reflecting the dim light of the room softly.

Without even noticing, Tonks gave a long and deep sigh, before her gaze, that had almost become a leer by this time, travelled over his pale cheeks with the faint and more freshly added scars on it. She noticed that the corner of his mouth had twisted upwards slightly and when she dared to look into his eyes once more, she found – with a great shock- the Remus was actually returning her look. Colour rose in her cheeks.

"Tonks?" hearing her name from Sirius, who was sitting right besides her made her jump.

"Huh?" Everyone was staring at her.

Next to her Sirius gave an amused chuckle.

"Earth to Tonks! Mad-Eye just asked you something!"

"Oh, uhm, right!" she stammered, perfectly aware of the fact that her face had probably turned deep scarlet. Most likely her hair had done too. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that Remus had blushed too.

"Just asking if you'll take over next watch." Mad-Eye repeated harshly.

"Um, sure!" She replied and took a sip of her cold coffee to hide her face behind the cup. Everybody turned his attention back to the head of the table, where Dumbeldore had risen to give last and final instructions. Next to her Tonks could hear Sirius whisper:

"Drooling over good, old Mooney again, were you little coz?" He winked mischievously and Tonks elbowed him in the side, turning an even darker shade of red.

That evening, before Tonks left Remus smiled at her warmly (something that made her weak at the knees instantly).

"Good night, Nymphadora." He said. She decided to ignore the fact that he has used her hated first name and waved at him sheepishly instead.

"Night, Remus."

And when she left and heard Remus say his goodbyes to the other Order members behind her, it seemed to her that there had been a trifle more affection in his words than when he spoke to the others. But perhaps she was just imagining things. Yes, perhaps……


End file.
